


The Villains’ Stories: Blister

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Wings of Fire: the Villains’ Stories [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Evilness, F/F, blister is a lesbian CHANGE MY MIND, her soul crumbles, villan’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Blister wan’t always evil, cold and calculating. Once she was a dragon who had dreams of the future and a love of her own. What made her so dark? What gave her the ability to manipulate practically any dragon? Why did she long for the throne of the SandWings?
Relationships: Blister/Lana, Blister/OC
Series: Wings of Fire: the Villains’ Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Villains’ Stories: Blister

_Don’t let them know your weaknesses. Don’t let them see you’re not dangerous._

Blister’s talonsteps rang across the courtyard stones and she raced towards the arch, towards the open dessert. She was about to leap into the sky when she heard someone coming up behind her, and whirled around, tail raised. The guard hurriedly stepped back.

“Sorry, your highness,” he said. “Your mother wants you to stay here.”

Blister hissed. She knew this guard well. Every time she tried to see Lana... 

“Oh, but it’s very urgent,” Blister said, giving him the coy smile that she _knew_ the guards hated. This time, she was prepared. “I _know_ mother would _hate_ to learn of the affair you had with that dragon in the Scorpion Den.”

The guard paled. Blister felt a twinge of guilt, and quickly pushed it away. _Don’t let them know your weaknesses. Don’t let them see you’re not dangerous._   
  
“I never left my room, right?” Blister hissed.

“Y-yes, your highness.”

“Good.” Blister smiled coldly. “You know what will happen if you speak.”

He nodded, and Blister launched herself into the sky. The rising sun chased away the twilight colors, saying the sky a brilliant blue the same shade as Lana’s scales. It had been months since she’d last seen her girlfriend. They’d been dating for about a year, after they’d bumped into each other during a diplomatic meeting between Coral and Oasis.

 _I’m going to see her._ Blister thought. _At last._  
  


“Blister!” Blister’s head snapped up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Lana’s voice was beautiful and soft, like waves gently washing away all the worries from her mind. Blister threw open her wings as Lana came racing up to her. They folded their wings around each other, Blister breathing in the cool, salty scent of the SeaWing’s scales.

“How did you get out?” Lana asked. “I though your mother didn’t let you leave!”

Blister shifted on her talons. “Err... I sort of... kind of maybe blackmailed a guard?”

“Blister!” Lana scolded, but she was too happy to see her to be mad for long. “Oh, I’m so happy to see you!”

Blister smiled. “Me too, my love.”

“Come on! Let’s go get something to eat!” Lana declared.

Blister opened her mouth to reply... and then her mother landed behind them.

“Blissster,” Queen Oasis hissed, flicking her tongue out.

“Mother,” Blister growled. _Don’t let them know your weaknesses. Don’t let them see you’re not dangerous._   
  
“What,” hissed Oasis. “Are you doing here. With a _SeaWing_. Out of the palace, where I _told you to stay_.”

“None of your business,” Blister said coldly.

“It certainly is,” Oasis replied smoothly. “Since _I’m_ the Queen. Seize her.” she flicked a talon at Lana.

“No!” Blister shouted. She leaped in front of Lana, tail raised. Lana growled at the guards, flexing her talons.

Blister never remembered what happened after that. All her memory would recall was what seemed like an eternity of screaming dragons, of blood, and slashing tails. What she did remember though, was the all-too-clear memory of Oasis telling her Lana was dead.

“She’s gone,” Oasis said, one night at the dinner table. “Let that be a lesson to _all_ of you, as for what happens when you disobey _me_.”

Blister noticed Smolder had gone pale. She’d have to figure out what it was later. She fixed Oasis with her obsidian black eyes, putting all the cold, calculating anger in them that she could.  
  
_Someday mother,_ she thought. _Someday_ I _will be the ruler of the SandWings. I know you. You’re too careful to kill Lana. She’s probably locked up in your dungeons right now. I will kill you one day, and get Lana back._ Whatever _it takes.  
_

_Don’t have any weaknesses. Let them see that you’re dangerous._


End file.
